Fallen Family
by emma6163
Summary: Hey people this is my first fan fic so dont be too harsh! :- . At a crime scene Tony followes a blood trail and gets a nasty suprise and is kidnapped. Will Gibbs and the team find him in time? Some TIVA and Tony and Gibbs Father/son relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I don't own NCIS (I'm not that lucky) but any original characters in this are mine!

Hope you enjoy the story!

"Anyway probie you're avoiding the subject, how was your date last night" Tony badgered McGee.

"Fine if it will shut you up" he spluttered back "we had dinner had a couple of drinks and talked, it was nice."

"Anything else" Tony replied after a couple of seconds, a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"No actually I can't see why you have to take things further on your first date." McGee replied frustrated

"I agree, just because we aren't all like you some of us actually are civilised" Ziva spoke up

"Yeah whatever I remember my first date..."

"You've told us several times DiNozzo now gear up we've got a dead petty officer." Gibbs interrupted entering room

"Yeah boss in your six" a slightly embarrassed DiNozzo replied

30 minutes later (which would have been 45 had Gibbs not been driving) they arrived at the crime scene and were taking witness statements and crime scene photos.

The victim was 26 year old petty officer Freddie Willis and from initial sight Gibbs thought COD was blunt force trauma but he'd wait for Ducky on that one.

Checking for other evidence around the crime scene Tony noticed a faint blood trail leading into the park a few feet away.

"Boss, check this out"Tony called to Gibbs

As Gibbs walked over he too noticed the blood trail.

"Follow it and shout if you get anything" Gibbs said to the younger agent.

"Will do boss" he replied while taking a sample of the blood.

Tony took extra care following the trail as to not damage any potential evidence. It lead to a small puddle where Tony assumed the person had gotten into a car. He started to click away furiously on the camera his mind fully on the job at hand. However what Tony failed to notice were quiet footsteps of a man careful to not be noticed who would probably win a game of blind man's bluff very easily if put to the test. Tony turned at the last minute but it was too late and the next and last thing Tony felt was a baseball bat round his head.

5 minutes later Gibbs came round the corner at Tony for not giving him an update, by the time he got there the only answer he got was the revving of a 4x4 as it sped off into the distance.

Please don't be too harsh this is my first fan fic! Please give any suggestions you have that I could put in the story or things to do to improve it I would be really grateful!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great comments I really appreciate them ! I will try and update as much as I can at least once every 3 days.

Anyway on with chapter 2...

It took only a moment for Gibbs to realise what was happening.

"Tony!" Yelled Gibbs running towards the black 4x4 cursing himself for not realising the situation earlier when Tony had not called him. Gibbs reached for his gun and immediately started firing at the tyres trying desperately to stop the 4x4 or at least slow it down. It was too late though the 4x4 was well out of range and Gibbs fell to his knees. Realising the team would have heard the shots and would be here any second he quickly got up brushed himself off and waited for McGee and Ziva to come round the corner.

"Boss!" McGee shouted "What happened! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine McGee" he replied cursing his shaky response.

"Gibbs, where is Tony?" Ziva asked a knot starting to form in her stomach.

"In the back of that 4x4 going God knows where and to be put through God knows what!" Was his answer, anger building up inside of him. He was going through so many emotions but that had to be put aside, to find Tony he had to be thinking clearly. He looked around no skid marks from the car there was no evidence that he could see obviously that would help him locate the agent. He couldn't even remember the plates on the 4x4 or the make and model.

Back at headquarters some 20 minutes later (Gibbs was in a really bad mood) questions came think and fast from the Supervisory Special Agent but no one had any answers. There was no threatening letters from anyone and everyone that Ziva and McGee came up with that might have a vendetta against Tony was locked up.

"What about relations of the prisoners" Gibbs asked starting to get very irritated.

"Nothing's coming up boss, I'm really sorry, it's really hard to concentrate not knowing where Tony is" McGee answered. Although Tony constantly bullied him and commented any of McGee's mistakes he was like his big brother, his family and not being able to use his top class computer skills to find him and help him like he had done so many times for him was scaring him.

"Don't worry Tim we'll get him back and he'll be super gluing your fingers to that keyboard in no time" Gibbs said trying to comfort the younger agent.

Although the thought of the glue had for a moment calmed his nerves he realised, Gibbs called me Tim, he never calls me Tim, unless something's wrong ...

"McGee!" Shouted Ziva, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," McGee stuttered in response.

"Then get back to work, Tony is relying on us to find him!"

That was all the incentive McGee needed, Ziva was right, he couldn't sit there moping Tony needed him! "I'll do all I can to get you back Tony" McGee muttered to himself and got back to typing away on his computer.

In the meantime Gibbs was racking his brains as to what to do, Ducky would help he was sure of it, his oldest and wisest friend had never let him down yet. He put his phone in his pocket and walked over to the lift.

"Keep looking McGee see if you can find anything and look into the dead petty officer see if there's anything that can help, Ziva go back to the crime scene check if we missed anything" Gibbs barked to Ziva and McGee.

"But we have looked round the body with a fine tooth pick, there was nothing else to collect." She replied, he knew it was a long shot but he couldn't let the team think he was weak and upset, or basically didn't know what the heck he was going to do next he had to show why he was the best leader the agent that scared all the criminals.

"Ziva, it's a tooth comb, and we haven't gone through the site where Tony was taken with one, to get Tony back we have to work together and listen to me, we cannot leave any stone unturned, you got that?" He said it with such power and leadership all Ziva could do was nod her head in response.

"Good let me know if you find anything." And with that he reset off for the elevator and stepped inside.

Ducky turned as the elevator pinged telling everyone of its arrival.

"Ducky, anything to report on the body?" blunt and to the point, very Gibbs.

"Jethro, I'm afraid there's nothing to tell you, your intial assumption was right COD was blunt force trauma something made out of wood a baseball bat maybe I've sent the pieces to Abby, he didn't suffer and was dead within seconds, liver temp puts time of death approximately 1hour of our arrival.

"He must have been waiting, the idiot who took Tony, he waited for him," Gibbs said.

"I think you might be right Jethro, the murderer, kidnapper seems to be very clever, patient and knows what he's doing, he knew that Tony would follow the trail, there was no hesitation in this killing, he knows what he wants and will stop at nothing to get it" Gibbs appreciated the evaluation Ducky gave of the kidnapper however the words Ducky used made his stomach do somersaults, 'he will stop at nothing'.

With that he headed back upstairs.

"Mcgee, what have you got?" Gibbs barked.

"Nothing boss" Mcgee replied.

"Nothing?" anger building up inside of him.

"No boss, I can't see any reason why anyone would kill the petty officer, he had a good relationship with his wife, they were even planning kids, no money problems, and after a few phone calls to his sergeant everyone in his team thought the world of him no one had an ill word to speak of him" McGee spoke back quickly nervous that if he didn't he would receive the world's biggest head slap.

"The petty officer wasn't the intended target the kidnapper was after Tony, he knew that we would come and the spot was perfect for him to get Tony on his own" Gibbs thought aloud.

"Boss why would anyone want to take Tony I mean I know he's daft but he wouldn't do anything that would deserve something like that!"

"We'll just have to keep looking and hope Ziva finds something at the crime scene" Gibbs replied.

"Tony, Tony, Tony give me a sign, something as to where you are" his headache growing by the second.

His thoughts were interrupted by the trilling of his phone.

"Gibbs" he answered

"Gibbs its Ziva, I've found a piece of wood with blood on it near where tony was taken, it's not very big but big enough to maybe have DNA or a fingerprint on, I will bring it straight away"

"Thanks Ziva and step on it"

A short while later Gibbs headed to Abby's lab, caf pow at hand if the Goth needed a caffeine fix. It was quiet in Abbys lab the music was off and she was staring blankly at her computer screen, Tony's picture at one side and a bunch of letters and words Gibbs couldn't quite make out.

"Gibbs, I haven't got anything, nothing! I can't believe... who would want to take him! I have looked through what little evidence that got sent, nothing out of the ordinary a general baseball hat that so many people have it would be impossible to narrow down the suspects!" Abby was nearly in tears, Gibbs hated seeing her like this and walked up to her and gave her a massive hug. Ziva's found something at the crime scene she's bringing it straight here.

Abby took the words in stood straight up took the caf pow straight of Gibbs hand, wiped her eyes. I'll be ready when she gets here.

5 minutes later the elevator pinged and Ziva got out carrying the evidence bag that everyone was hoping would offer some sort of lead as to who had Tony or even where he was. Abby hurried over took the bag off the startled agent and ran over to her work station. She had already prepared the tools and little time at all she turned round to Ziva and said " Theres a print."

While transferring the print to the computer Ziva rang Gibbs within minutes was stood next to Ziva, McGee followed seconds after.

"Its scanning through AFIS now" Abby said.

Not long after the scan had started a result was found. The entire teams jaw dropped at the name that appeared.

Officer Eli Rivkin.

Duh Duh Duhhhhhh, The chapter was a little longer than I wanted it but I thought everything that I put in needed to be there. Next chapter is mainly going to be Rivkin and Tony. With Gibbs and the team still desperately searching!

Hope you enjoy!

Emma


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! Thanks again for the great reviews it gives me lots of incentive to keep writing. I thought I needed to put a little about Eli Rivkin at the begining of this chapter to clear any problems and thought it would be best coming from Ziva. I wasnt planning on putting the team in this chapter but it's just how it came out lol :).

hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The team was in shock and like on cue all turned and looked at Ziva.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, still in shock at the name that came up on the screen "I know of Eli, he and Michael were brothers and they were close, especially after their mother died and were put into an orphanage together where my father later recruited them" she took a breath, "After rejoining Mossad after Michaels death I asked my father what happened to Eli, he refused to tell me, I assumed he was dead or deep undercover."

"He's neither," Abby said a little angry at Ziva for not considering him earlier, in her opinion if they had identified him as a threat at the start when Tony had been taken they could be close on finding him.

"It says on here Eli Rivkin was on assignment" Abby said scrolling down the page on her computer, "it doesn't say where but it does Mossad have had no contact with him for about 4 months and he's assumed well, basically missing in action or AWOL put in military terms"

A couple of seconds later Ducky walked through the elevator doors, "Have we got any news" Ducky said

"Well we know who's took him, Eli Rivkin brother of Michael" Gibbs said and went on to tell him on their findings.

"Eli Rivkin would make sense, he'd be angry at Tony, he killed his only brother" said Ducky offering his psychological expertise to the team.

"Yeah but it was self defence!" McGee spoke up.

"Yes but unfortunately my lad Rivkin will not see it like that, he's out for revenge and won't listen to reason in his quest for it." His voice got quieter "He will stop at nothing to get it." Ducky knew that sugar coating the information would be no good the team needed the fact straight with no reference to past experiences.

Gibbs looked at Ducky similar thoughts plagued their minds. Time was of the essence, they knew Tony was in great danger and even more so now that they knew he was with a trained assassin.

Tony awoke to a throbbing headache and feeling nauseous. He felt like he was on a boat in a massive storm if he opened his eyes now he would defiantly throw up. After a few minutes he felt slightly better and prised open his eyes, he wished he'd kept them shut. The room was quite large and in another situation he would have noted its likeness to Gibbs' basement, well, minus the boat, but not today. The room was dark and the air seemed so close around him. The only light source in the room came from a small light bulb above him.

Tony looked down, his arms and legs were bound and he was sat on an old wooden chair that would creak every time he tried to move.

This was like a film, Casino Royale, not his favourite Bond film but no matter. It reminded him of when Bond had been kidnapped and tortured. James Bond knew what he was doing though, he knew what he was up against, and he never lost control. This was different though, Tony didn't know what to do, what was going on and this not knowing made him nervous.

He shut his eyes; thinking too much probably wasn't the best idea with a concussion. All he could do now was hope Gibbs and the team would find him.

He waited for what seemed to be hours but was actually more like minutes.

The door began to open and a tallish muscular built tanned man walked through, "Ah Agent DiNozzo, finally awake I see, would you like a drink?"

Tony thought for a couple of seconds, "I know that accent" but he didn't continue to question the matter and looked up at the man, he looked stern and although he had asked a reasonable question Tony was apprehensive, was he playing? Was this the calm before the storm? It didn't matter, he desperately needed a drink, he was dehydrated and adding that to a concussion he couldn't bear to think what would happen anyhow if he didn't have a drink. Tony then nodded to the man.

After giving Tony a drink he stood straight up and looked down at Tony and thought "how was this pathetic man responsible for killing my brother and living to talk about it, no matter the issue will soon be rectified."

"Agent DiNozzo I know a lot about you, an agent under ex marine Special agent Gibbs for 9 years, an excellent field agent according to my resources and quite a ladies' man I believe, but here's the best part, you're also a cold blooded murderer" the last few words Tony noted were spoken with such malice he'd only heard that tone once before, when Gibbs spoke of Ari after he killed her.

"Wwhhatt" he stuttered, he had no idea what the man was on about he was sure the man had taken him by mistake but realised he hadn't the man knew who he was!

The man took Tony leaned so close to Tony it was like he could feel the anger radiate off him, "that's right Agent DiNozzo" he spat, "you're a cold blooded murder!"

"I know I'm not perfect but I'm no murderer, please just listen" he said desperately to the man " you've done nothing to me just let me go and we'll forget this ever happened" it was daft he knew he didn't know what to do but then he suddenly remembered that accent he knew it from somebody, Michael Rivkin.

"Don't make me laugh Agent DiNozzo, you and your American negotiation techniques, hopefully if your reputation is correct you have realised where I am from, yes?"

Tony nodded he was done pleading with this man he had to focus now on getting out of this place while he still could.

"I will give you a little more information; well you might as well know why you're going to die, even though you didn't give your victim the same courtesy" he spat at Tony, "I am Eli Rivkin, the person you murdered was my brother Michael!"

Rivkin took a couple of steps back and composed himself, he knew he didn't have to prove himself to Tony he knew Tony would know what was coming, and looked up.

"Look it was self defence your brother attacked me! If he had been sober at the time which I didn't know it would be me that was dead!" Tony said

"Agent DiNozzo you would be wise to keep your mouth shut" Rivkin replied taking a 9mm pistol from his jacket, he noted the widening of Tony's eyes at this. " I don't want to hear anymore besides it will do no good, I have planned and dreamt of this moment for a long time to avenge my brother's death by disposing of you, then going to see my old friend Ziva before I leave and give her a gift," he grinned at Tony.

"Dont you dare hurt her!" said Tony anger building up inside him.

"Awww shes brainwashed you as well I see, think about it had Michael not fallen for her he would have never have come to this cursed country and he would not be dead" said Rivkin.

"Look just do whatever to me just please don't hurt her," Tony said, he felt strong enough to face anything Rivkin could throw at him if he knew he was keeping Rivkin's eye on him rather than Ziva.

"Enough of this chatter now Tony" said Rivkin getting impatient and walked straight up to Tony the gun in his hand and shot him in the stomach, Tony groaned and slumped forward.

Well I'm keeping the cliffhangers coming thick and fast! if you can let me know if you think I've babbled on a bit too much I'd really appreciate it:)! Chapter 4 will be coming soon with lots more Tony and rivkin and Gibbs and the team still desperatly looking for Tony!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the delay on putting the next chapter it's been a busy couple of days! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Gibbs was at his desk, his head in his hands, he knew he was missing something important here but he just couldn't place it!

"Ziva, McGee, you got anything?" asked Gibbs

"Sorry boss still looking," McGee said never taking his eyes of computer screen.

"Me either, I have called all my contacts in Israel and Mossad they don't know anything, it's like Eli just vanished," Ziva said and hung her head. "I am sorry, if I had thought of Eli earlier we may have found Tony earlier"

"Don't apologise Ziva it's a sign of weakness" Gibbs said back, he knew that for the the team to find Tony they had to have clear minds and to be the best they could be, he couldn't have them doubting themselves.

Suddenly Gibbs had a thought which he shared out loud. "Was Petty officer Williams found with a cell phone?"

"No boss, there was barely anything found at the crime scene, why what you thinking boss?" Asked McGee.

"I am not sure yet but how did Rivkin know the petty officer would be there at that specific time, he's planned this he's not just going to go to a random location and hope that a petty officer comes out" said Gibbs and took a breath "Someone must have got in contact with the petty officer we need to by what means.

"Ziva, go to the lieutenant in charge of petty officer Williams' unit, ask if there was any unusual phone calls for the petty officer just before he was killed, if there's nothing on that phone check his locker for a cell, if there's a number ring McGee and have him run a trace" Gibbs ordered

"Yes Gibbs, I will be as quick as I can." Ziva replied and collected her things quickly and headed to the elevator.

"McGee, I want you to be ready for Ziva when she calls, go to Abby's lab tell her whats going on get her to help you, no mistakes McGee" Gibbs said to McGee

"On it boss" McGee replied following Ziva a couple of minutes later to the elevator.

Racing out of NCIS headquarters to her car Ziva couldn't bear to think about what Tony was going through, she felt so responsible for what had happened. She loved Tony but it was only now she was thinking she loved him more than just friends.

If anything were to happen to him she could never forgive herself! She was going to get him back.

* * *

Oh God what had he done he'd shot him in the stomach! He knew his intention had been to kill him at one point but he'd wanted DiNozzo to suffer, like he had made Michael and him suffer. Eli had pictured this moment for so long he had assumed that his vision was how it was going to go. He had tortured so many times, it had bothered him at first, but as he progressed it got easier, the people he hurt were just nameless and faceless he had no connection to them at all. This was different. He had let his emotions get in the way and he had no idea what he was going to do. "Just keep calm" he told himself and started to think about what to do. Rivkin looked at DiNozzo, he had lost a lot of blood, and his shirt was saturated with it. He stepped back in amazement as DiNozzo started to stir. He grinned; he had intended if DiNozzo survived to continue the hurt. He changed his mind. He was no longer going to physically torture Tony he was going to sit and talk to Tony and wait until Tony was in his last breaths tell him his plans for Ziva. If there was anything Rivkin knew was the love family could have. That would hurt emotionally so much more than what physical stuff could do. He leant against the wall and waited for Tony to fully wake up.

* * *

McGee had been sat in Abby's lab for about 45 minutes when Gibbs walked through the door "Anything from Ziva yet?" Asked Gibbs

"Nothing yet boss." Replied McGee.

While Gibbs asked if Abby had found anything else forensically (which she hadn't) McGee's phone started trilling.

"McGee," he answered

"McGee it's Ziva the lieutenant had no unusual phone calls before the petty officers death so I went to the locker and found a cell phone" she paused. "There's a number on it just before the petty officer was killed," said Ziva.

McGee's heart skipped a beat. "What's the number?" he asked

As Ziva read out the number McGee had butterflies, he hoped this was the breakthrough that would help them find Tony! As Abby started the search for the cell phone all that could be done now was to wait and hope.

_**Bit shorter this chapter but I hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews!**_

_**Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.**_


End file.
